


I'll Stay By Your Side Until I Die

by AlicesOwnWonderland



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-12
Updated: 2015-07-12
Packaged: 2018-04-08 21:51:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4322049
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlicesOwnWonderland/pseuds/AlicesOwnWonderland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zazuba and Haku have a private moment. Oneshot.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I'll Stay By Your Side Until I Die

"Hey. Wake up, Haku. I know you're really alive because you wouldn't do something that stupid on purpose." Zabuza shook his shoulder gently. "Come on, get up. I had this old woman find us and you gotta help me thank her."

Haku groaned, but did as he was told. "Yes, Zabuza."

Zabuza smirked. "Good."

Haku stretched. "Do you want me to dress a girl for when we meet her?"

"No need. She knows."

Haku smiled. "Good."

Zabuza gave him a soft smile. "Hey, Haku?"

"Yeah?"

Zabuza paused. ". . . Im glad youre okay."

Haku blushed. "Thank you." Zabuza smiled before leaning over to kiss his cheek shyly. Haku smiled softly, taking Zabuza's hand in his. "Let's go." Zabuza let himself be lead before he swung Haku into his arms and kissed him. Haku let out a small gasp before melting into the kiss.

Zabuza pulled away. "Im sorry."

"Don't be." Haku had a dazed look in his eyes. "It was nice."

Zabuza shook his head. "Not that. I meant for always risking your life and taking advantage of it."

"You're not taking advantage of me Zabuza, I'd give my life for you." Haku blushed. "You mean everything to me."

Zabazua looked away. "You dont mean that." He mumbled.

"I mean it, I'd do anything for you." Haku mumbled.

"But you shouldn't! You have so much promise! Why would you want to stay with me when I can't offer a safe place to stay?"

"Because I love you!" Haku snapped. "I've loved you since the day you found me and saved me! I owe you my life!" Zabuza stared in surprise before drawing Haku in a tight hug. "Z-Zabuza?"

"I love you too." Zabuza mumbled into the boy's neck and Haku smiled, wrapping his arms around Zabuza's waist. "Im glad I have you. I still don't comprehend fully why you stick around, but I'm glad you do."

Haku hummed. "I'll stay by your side until the day I die."

"Sounds good to me." Zabuza smiled, kissing him sweetly.


End file.
